


虚情假意

by 7_7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_7/pseuds/7_7
Kudos: 17





	虚情假意

虚情假意

ABO向，有半强迫，dirty talk，不喜勿入

信息素：鼠尾草x小苍兰

【大概就是一个，我以为你把我当py，没想到你也喜欢我的俗套小故事。】

董思成做了一个噩梦。

他被关在漆黑的房间，几度喘不上气，坐在他床头的男人突然转回头，董思成骤然瞪大眼睛，他看清了，是黄旭熙，“救救我……”他还没来得及发出声音，黄旭熙的面部突然狰狞起来，还来不及作何反应，黄旭熙突然前倾身子附了上来。

“winwin…winwin哥？”董思成迷迷糊糊中只听见一个轻轻的声音喊着他的名字，微凉的触感轻轻拍打着他的侧脸，他勉勉强强睁开眼，偏过头不让那人碰到自己的脸，“黄旭熙……”他略带颤音的声线传过来。

“Lucas…”他伸出一双莹白的手臂要黄旭熙抱他，借着床边的灯泛着暗黄的光线，黄旭熙只看到他被薄汗覆盖的小半边脸和紧张到泛出的淡淡红晕，又娇又可爱，黄旭熙赶紧凑上去拥住颤抖的哥哥，嘴巴凑到他耳边，轻轻问，“思成怎么了，哥哥发情期…提前了？”他确认不了事情的准确性，只记得董思成发情期近几个月来日期都是很准的。

见董思成只是一声不吭地趴在他的肩头，没有什么反应，黄旭熙便大了胆子，偷偷释放了一点自己的信息素，鼠尾草略微清甜的味道瞬间袭击了董思成的鼻腔，他整个人开始晕晕沉沉，险些被直接带入发情期，慌忙一把推开黄旭熙，“快收回去！”脸上的红晕却越发明显，见董思成双手握拳越攥越紧，强压着不让信息素爆发的可怜样子，顽劣的心理也收了收，“我知道了。”

他看着董思成突然松了一口气，自己却落寞的叹了一口气。

黄旭熙想他和董思成的关系总是很难界定，他觉得自己喜欢董思成，而董思成依赖于他，并且他自恋的认为不仅仅是信息素，不仅仅是AO相吸。但是只是作为Omega发情期必备解药的他，却很难界定这一关系。

董思成自诩是坚定的不需要通过性就能解决Omega生理问题，他还没搬来新宿舍前最常找的就是他的同龄朋友郑在玹帮他咬一口，不需要性爱也不需要给别人带来困扰，包括刚搬到宿舍，没等经纪人问，他就计量着队里几个Alpha谁能帮他咬一口，他第一时间想到的是黄旭熙。

可是没等他开口，对上黄旭熙炙热的目光，他生生把要说的话咽下去了，他转了个身挂在队里最小的弟弟刘扬扬身上，“扬扬最好了，肯定会救哥哥的对吧……”

刘扬扬显然是没想到这样的情况，“不…”他闪烁的眼光对上黄旭熙微眯的双眼，不禁打了个寒颤，“不了哥，我觉得…”

“你不能让我每个月打电话找郑在玹来我们宿舍吧，多让别人看笑话，这么多人连……”

“对啊，哥，这么多人，我看旭熙就挺好的。”刘扬扬把他推到黄旭熙面前，他话没说完，多少有点窘迫地看着黄旭熙。

可是黄旭熙只是顺理成章地牵住他的手，“走吧，winwin哥，去我们房间看看。”

所以他选择了黄旭熙，起初他还是放心大于紧张，“你放心，除了发情期我不会麻烦你的。”他凑过细白的颈子，让黄旭熙在他腺体上咬一口，小苍兰淡淡的清香混上鼠尾草眷恋的甜香，董思成忍不住弯了弯眼睛，“旭熙信息素好甜。”

像是觉得不够表达自己的谢意，他还说，“我最喜欢甜甜的香水了，真的谢谢你，Lucas。”

新环境的第一次发情期前，郑在玹还特意打来了一通电话，问他要紧吗，不习惯的话他可以提供跑腿服务，被董思成笑着打断，我们旭熙信息素甜甜的可好闻了，不像你一股发情的味道。

他话刚说完，黄旭熙推门进来，也不知道听没听到对话，只是对上黄旭熙澄亮的大眼睛，董思成一股尴尬感涌上来，急忙同郑在玹挂了电话，又偏过头，甜甜的笑着喊他，“旭熙，我发情期快到了，要麻烦你……”

他还没说完，只见黄旭熙眸色一变，急促的打断了他，“知道了。”他计算着时间呢。

但当他解开衬衫第一颗扣子，把后颈凑到黄旭熙面前的时候，预想中的信息素流入并没有，他急出的薄汗滴落在脖颈上，想要张口的嘴巴都在颤抖，却发不出声，黄旭熙低沉的看了他一会儿，就在董思成以为他反悔的时候，一股强力把他推到在床上，清甜的味道充斥着整个房间，他情欲上来的越来越快，身体却紧紧被黄旭熙按在床垫里。

他意识混沌地被抬起腿，混着黏着润滑剂的性器毫不留情地顶入还在流水的穴口，他又害怕又爽，双手紧紧缠着身前男人的脖子，眼泪不要钱似的没断过，他的为什么和不要被塞在喉咙里，到了嘴边却无声，直到黄旭熙凑上来眷恋的顶开他根本没合拢的牙关，他才像是有了劲一样咬这个无耻的侵犯者。

黄旭熙像是能看透他在想什么一样，把他两条大腿更紧密地拉近自己，让性器进的更深一点，哭的梨花带雨的哥哥咬紧的牙关还是泄了出来，他自暴自弃地呻吟，恶魔的语言还是在耳边侵犯着他，“做爱不是更爽吗？哥哥？别挣扎了，你看你的小穴吸我吸得多紧。”

他默许了性爱。

但非发情期他在躲似乎随时都在发情期的弟弟。

是不对的，董思成拉下黄旭熙搭在他肩膀的手，略有歉意又疏离地看着愣神盯着他的弟弟：“晚上是不是吵到你了，我做噩梦了，对不起。”

黄旭熙想问问他做了什么噩梦，身体要紧吗，会突然发情吗，可最后他的眼神停留在董思成水润微红的嘴巴上，却是什么也问不出口，只是回了一句，“没事，睡吧，思成哥。”

意识到越界，也就是在那个混混沌沌的深夜，董思成迷迷糊糊中喊了一句，“旭熙，抱抱我……”声音又细又轻，黄旭熙只能勉强听出是在喊自己的名字，他睡不着，坐在床边上，拉开了一点点窗帘，借着月光照在董思成柔和的五官上，他也不知道自己看了多久，久到想要抱他的心也趋于平静。

他害怕董思成是在乎他的，正如董思成害怕他是喜欢自己。

想到有黄旭熙的那个梦，想到没有意识被压在床板摆弄的本性使然，因为黄旭熙最近总是不自主地就放出信息素勾引他，董思成算了算自己的发情期大概也会提前，他摸到自己的手机，想要了结这场无解的战斗。

【在玹，练习室，帮帮我。】

他被性爱滋润了太久，久到仅仅是信息素的注入无法满足他的需求，被很久没有接触过的信息素注入的那一刻，他几乎尖叫出声，可他只能紧紧咬着牙，也不敢哭，怕被郑在玹发现异样。

郑在玹还是那副体贴的样子，会问他，会不会不舒服。

他摇摇头，不敢告诉关心他的朋友自己需要精液的浇灌。

他早就被黄旭熙养熟了，想到这里，他原本惨白的小脸一下子泛了红光，也不敢同郑在玹多呆一秒。

他身上都是迷迭香的气息，淡淡的香气熏得他险些站不住脚，他习惯了黄旭熙的味道，此刻身体下意识反应就开始排除这股陌生的感觉，信息素的侵入把他提前带入了情潮，董思成蜷缩在单人床的一角，光裸的两条腿夹紧浅色的被子，他烧到不行，灼热的气息像是要把他吞噬掉，门外队友喊了一句，“旭熙回来了”把他惊得回过神。

黄旭熙推开门看到的就是这么一幅景象，他那清冷的哥哥，急促促地扯被子盖住下半身露出的春色，额头还冒着滴滴细密的汗珠，他一双含春水的漂亮眸子看过来的时候瞬间堂皇，半挂在肩上的衬衫随着身体的动作漏了大半。可是黄旭熙还没来得及作何被性欲勾起的反应，他就闻到了这个空间内第三种味道。

本来上扬的嘴角一下子垮了，迷离的眼神瞬间充血，董思成何其了解他，一下子就反应过来黄旭熙这是暴怒前的前兆。他情潮中身子虚弱，却也坚强的坐起身子，一颗一颗把扣子系好，又低下身子去够床边的牛仔裤，还没碰到，一双冰凉的手先一步抓住了他的手腕。

“董思成你什么意思。”

黄旭熙的声音冰冷又颤抖，董思成没由来的冒出了一股内疚感，但更多的委屈也上来了，“你还不懂吗。”他的声线因为委屈，含着哭腔似的，“到此为止吧。”

黄旭熙握住他手腕的手明显顿了顿，皱了皱眉，眼神流露出受伤又愤怒的神情，董思成眼睛眯着，也说不出什么解释，只能趁着黄旭熙愣神的空隙把手抽出来，偏过头不去看他，他的情欲被吓掉了大半，现在身子还是发抖的，他费了好大力气，才说了一句，“你可以先走吗……”

董思成话还没说完，整个人就被腾空抱起来了，他吓得尖叫了一声，混蛋徘徊在嘴边，最后只是用那双水汪汪的眸子盯着黄旭熙，年轻的弟弟经不住赤裸裸的诱惑，偏头用下颚蹭了蹭董思成的侧脸，“winwin……”

他眷恋的伸出舌尖舔了一下董思成泛红的耳朵，“我操你比郑在玹咬你一口更爽吧。”

董思成被低沉性感的声音激地打了下哆嗦，没有遮盖的性器颤颤巍巍地抬起了一个弧度，黄旭熙感受到他的变化，嗤笑一下顺着抱着的姿势将他摔到床上。

贴合在一起的两条柔韧的大腿被掰开，情动已久的性器冒出滴滴浑浊的液体，黄旭熙只是伸手碰了下后穴，他就忍不住呻吟了一下，修长的手指在穴口磨蹭，小穴像是受到刺激一样不停的流水，董思成忍不住呜咽，扭动着身子想要逃离，可是他浑身热到发烫，几乎不受控的迎合像是降温器的黄旭熙。

“和我做爱就那么委屈吗。”

黄旭熙受不了地看着梨花带雨的董思成，眼尾红红的像是被人欺负过一样，嫣红的嘴唇饱满又肥嫩，可是他还没实质性的碰他，黄旭熙像是要咬碎了牙的盛怒，董思成凌乱的发丝垂在耳边，他又在用那副迷离的眼神看着自己，无声的勾引。

黄旭熙很想吻他，事实上他也这么做了，除了发情期他根本碰不到董思成的嘴唇，他拖住哥哥地腰将人扶起来，微微嘟起的嘴唇被他含住，他的吻很凶狠，却又舍不得真的下了狠，会让娇气的哥哥吃痛，被他吻住的时候董思成总是温温柔柔的，不挣扎也不回应，任凭索取像一个私养的娃娃，这次依旧是这样的，只是黄旭熙亲了没几下，就尝到了微咸的泪水，混着苦涩的味道，让他的心也冷了下来。

接完吻的董思成意识恍惚，晕晕地跌在面前人的怀里，“旭熙…旭熙……”他实在是想要的很，也拉不下脸去求他，他不知道黄旭熙有没有发现他湿透的后穴，黏液滴到他的大腿根上，膝盖磨蹭牛仔的面料蹭的红红的，他用求欢般的姿态喊黄旭熙的名字，引得那人拥住他后背的手骤然收紧。

“你要我吧，怎么做都行，我离不开你……”漂亮哥哥泫然欲泣地表情蹭的血气方刚的男孩子气血上涌，黄旭熙单手磨蹭着董思成的后颈，在腺体处停留了一会儿，迷迭香幽暗的香气充斥了他的鼻腔，像是一把火点燃了他心中的占有欲。

于是他狠狠的咬上了那微肿的腺体，一天之内被两种不同的信息素注入的感觉实在是难受得很，董思成吃痛地尖叫出声，他下意识地想要推开黄旭熙拥住他的手臂，却只是被揽得更近，黄旭熙吃准了他心软又胆小，受到其他信息素干扰天生的独占欲被激发，像是标记覆盖一样的霸道，他看着在他怀里大喘气的董思成，“winwin好湿，我的裤子看来穿不了了。”

只有这时候骚话不断地黄旭熙让董思成感到很陌生，又很害羞，他的衬衣在反抗中全乱了，嘴角也蹭的红红的，全面覆盖的鼠尾草的气味耀武扬威地充斥了他的周围，董思成抬头盯着还在努力压抑欲望的黄旭熙，像是孩子一样灿烂的一笑，“现在我属于你了。”

“不。”

“是我属于你。”

意识到黄旭熙什么意思的时候，董思成被握住大腿拉近面前人，黄旭熙裤子半褪露出硬到不行的性器，饶是已经不是第一次看了，董思成还是羞得别过脸，只是听见黄旭熙的轻笑徘徊在他耳边，等了很久被侵入的感觉也没有，他紧闭的双眸微微颤了一下。

“思成……”熟悉的低沉声音轻轻唤了他一下，董思成犹如触电般的睁开眼，还没来得及看清楚黄旭熙的面容，后穴被侵入的异物感就让他几乎控制不住尖叫出声。

黄旭熙一只手勾住他的腰，将他从床上带起来，性器在磨蹭中又深入了几分，董思成失神地看了他一眼，勾的黄旭熙偏着头同他接吻，期间另一只手不安分地蹭董思成的大腿内侧的软肉，在上面揉了两个红印子，借力将柔软仿佛无骨的腿抬起来架在自己肩上，细嫩的小腿蹭着黄旭熙精瘦的肩膀，黄旭熙一边用力操他，一边轻声哄他，“把腿抬上来。”

他那被做到没有力气的哥哥连回答都是细声细气的，“没力气了……”黄旭熙便看似拿他没办法的样子自己动手，腰软的哥哥轻而易举地承受了这样的姿势，他浑身上下唯一有力气的手臂死死撑在身后，身体又爽又累，可他紧紧咬着牙不愿意出声。

黄旭熙比他想象中的横的多，董思成不愿意出声，他操弄的力气就越大，只是看着董思成憋到发红的小脸，也不愿意泄出一点声音，体内的劣性又被唤醒。

凌乱的半敞的衬衣被黄旭熙握住下角送到董思成嘴边，身下的动作又狠了几下，他用柔软的衬衣蹭董思成的嘴角，“张口，不是不愿意叫出来吗。”

像是被欺负了一样，董思成乖乖地张了口，咬住那个边角，却别过头不愿意看黄旭熙，手上的力气也渐渐没了，黄旭熙意识到董思成的颤抖，“不想看我也没事。”

黄旭熙温柔的把他从自己身上放下来，双手握着他的腰，像抱小孩一样让他背对自己，“哥哥…坐下来。”他柔声地哄诱他。

黄旭熙就躺在他的身下，他咬着衬衫轻轻抽泣地在那人身上扭动着柔软的腰肢，双手本来是垂在腰间，被黄旭熙看了，拉到嘴边细细的亲吻，可是他的体力实在是不够，动了没几下，嘴巴也咬不住布料了，他只能可怜巴巴地转回头去看情色地吮吸他手指的黄旭熙，“Lucas哥哥…我好累啊…你来好不好。”

后来董思成几乎被做到失去意识，Omega天生的淫荡让他失去思考的意识，只是身上年轻的弟弟像是打桩机一样无休止地干他，他也顾不得被人听到了，Lucas哥哥，只要能讨好到黄旭熙的话他信手拈来。

要不行了的时候，黄旭熙已经不知道在他体内射了多少回了才放过他，董思成伸出颤颤巍巍的手想要摸到床头柜里的避孕药，温水下肚的时候他感受到黄旭熙的泪水滴在他手上。

“董思成…winwin…我真的好喜欢你……”

也许是意识的模糊，董思成感受不到这份爱的真诚，“我也。”


End file.
